elonafandomcom-20200222-history
South Tyris
"I hear that South Tyris is a violent and uninhabitable land. Who knows what sort of horrors lurk there..." -NPC South Tyris is a region of land located directly south of North Tyris.This area is accessible but under construction in the game, but the map of North Tyris clearly shows that it is connected to land masses to the north, south and east. According to NPC's, the land is supposedly extremely violent and uninhabitable. Elona+ South Tyris is accessible in Elona+ by visiting the North Tyris south border area (South of the Ancient Castle). In Elona+, you can only get to South Tyris after completing the Main Quest. In keeping with the reputation, it is indeed harsh and violent, to the point that enterprising adventurers will be refused entry until defeating Zeome. However, it's by no means uninhabitable, as there are multiple towns there, including Valm and Melkawn. There are also some Chaos Forts: , , and . Elona+ Towns Those towns are with traders and job boards. Note: The names here differ from the map slightly, but the locations will match them up. Since there is only one main road, the locations here mostly are in order as you follow it from the top. Specific NPCs and other oddities are mentioned in the location's own page. *Eirel: A town near the north border of South Tyris. It is with many shops and a couple static NPCs. *Melkawn: The largest city in South Tyris, this is more of an industrial town than a castle town despite it's map icon. Many shops here, along with an underground casino with black markets. *Port Kurualm: A town located near the ocean, using the lighthouse icon. It has nearly every type of shops. *Valm: Another port town, but smaller. The Deep-sea castle can be reached from here. *Melugas: Located around the center of the map, connected to the main story dungeon, Rehmido. It is the Yerles army's base, and the main quest is usually advanced here. *Arcbelc: A prosperous town focused with tourism, it has a decent set of shops as well as a souvenir vendor. *Ludus: A barren agricultural town. During August they host the South Tyris Rain Festival. Elona+ Other Locations Here are a couple other spots that can't be considered to be a real town or a dungeon. *South Tyris north border: Identical to the North Tyris south border town in North Tyris, it is one of two "friendly" locations that you can warp back to. *The Smoke and Pipe: While technically not a town, this location is the second of two locations that were in the beta version of regular Elona. It is located south of the town of Eirel. *Ruoza: This is a refugee camp. It isn't a full town, but it contains the one place you can spend AP on skills in the game. *Maid Mansion: Sort of like a second home, you need to complete a quest before you can enter here. If you try beforehand, it will send you to a forest map just like you had tried to enter a jail. Has a set of NPC shops, and it's own set of neutral NPCs. It is the second "friendly" map you can warp back to when it is unlocked. *Deep-sea castle: Where an Abyss Princess and her subordinates lives. Time flow much faster relative to outside per turn. *The Ancient Garden: A quest location. Early in the third act of the main quest, it becomes a way to travel between South Tyris and Lost Irva . Because of the ether corruption here, you won't want to stick around any longer than you have to. *The Oblivion Palace: A secret location, three tiles north and two tiles east of Rehmido. It has the facility to re-initialize data. Elona+ Set Dungeons Here are several dungeons that are in permanent locations in South Tyris, storyline dungeons first. *Chaos Shrine: Danger level 55. Located to the south east of the Smoke and Pipe, and directly south of the Mountain Pass. *Machinery Fort: Danger level 60. The closest structure to this dungeon is the Jail to it's west, but can be found also by heading northeast from Arcbelc. *Valley of Hereafter: Danger level 70. It is located in the desert across the bridge and southeast of Ludus. It appears as a series of caves on the world map, but can be a little hard to see because it's the same color as the surrounding sand. *Rehmido: "The new wheel of fortune starts to turn". This is the main storyline dungeon. It has 30 levels, with a few boss fights on the way down. You can use a return scroll to go back to the deepest floor you've been to, much like Lesimas. You can't enter it until you've first talked to the scientist in Melugas, cleared the bosses in the three dungeons mentioned above, and talked to the scientist again. *Mountain Pass (South Tyris): Danger level 110. This has special conditions to enter, detailed in it's page. *Forest of Doggod: Danger Level 60. It is a 6 level dungeon which is much like the Puppy Cave or The Void. The last level is where the boss, the Doggod, whose recommended challenge level is Level 150. *Fort of Chaos : Music track 42 (mcBoss3). Located in the distant northeast of the South Tyris continent, it is the home of the dead emperor, A magic user, which means not quite as dangerous as the other bosses, but still much stronger than any boss before him. *Fort of Chaos : Music track 42 (mcBoss3). Located to the south of Arcbelc, and slightly to the west. the savage machine makes his home here. *Fort of Chaos : Music track 42 (mcBoss3). The fort is on located a small way to the southeast of Arcbelc. It is on a small island that you need to cross a bridge to get to. the Destruction resides there. You had better be prepared before you go there, because he is probably the toughest set boss in South Tyris. *Gravity Valley: Danger level 90. Located to the west of Eirel, near the mountains. It is home of the gravity valley. *Mountain foot Ruin: Danger level 105. Located just directly below Mountain Pass. the artificial dragon can be found trapped inside a cage here. *Melka forest: Danger level 75. Located to the north of Melugas in the swamp. It is home of standing in the wetland. Category:South Tyris